


all i want for christmas (is the guy dressed as santa)

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: But also, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff with a side of Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Seriously book an appointment with your dentist, because why don't we have both, it's that sugary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: Have yourself a merry Redfield Christmas~Let your heart be light~From now on your troubles will be out of sight~-Or the one wherein Christmas is the time for the best presents.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 18
Kudos: 113





	all i want for christmas (is the guy dressed as santa)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted something very, very fluffy for Christmas. I have no other excuse lmao. 
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone! ❤

“Uncle Leon, uncle Leon!” 

Leon barely had the time to register that he was being addressed before a small body collided with his own, thin arms wrapping around his leg and holding on as tight as possible. “I _missed_ you!” the little girl announced, before letting go of him only to reach her hands up to signal she wanted to be hugged properly. “Mom says that Christmas won’t be a real Christmas before all of the family gets together!”

Laughing, Leon hoisted her up and spun her around, before propping her up on his hip. “I missed you too, sweetie. Is your mom in the kitchen?” He already headed that way before the girl nodded at him, though, as he heard the telltale sound of dishes clinking together in a way that meant someone was working in there. Most of the Christmas dinner they always bought ready, none of them really great cooks, but Claire insisted on doing at least some of the preparations herself. 

They stepped into the kitchen, and Claire immediately smiled at the two of them over her shoulder. “Hey. Did you bring the chocolates? I’m almost set here, we can eat right after we’ve had the visit from Santa.” 

“In the bag, it’s by the door,” Leon grinned, “got distracted by this little monkey.” 

Instead of being offended in any way, the girl laughed and pulled her best monkey-face, squirming a little until she managed to grab Leon’s cheeks to squish them together. “If I’m a little monkey then you’re a big one!” she announced cheerily.

“Charley,” Claire sighed exasperatedly, shaking her head a little as she wiped her hands on the large dish towel and threw it on the counter. “You should go get changed, okay. The Santa might not even come over if you’re still in your PJs.” It was one of the traditions Claire clung onto, because one of the rare things she remembered from her own childhood was how her parents had made them all dress up nicely, for the Santa to visit them and give each one present before dinner. Where they had gotten it from, she had no idea, but holding on to it made her feel at least a little closer to her parents, even though they’d been gone for so long. 

Charley pouted, and for a second it looked like she was going to protest but then she turned to look at Leon, who just gave her a _‘well, what can you do’_ shrug. Everyone knew that it was the best to let Claire have her way. She would, one way or the other. So with a theatrical sigh Charley allowed herself to be set down onto the floor, and darted off to presumably find her nice Christmas dress. 

As soon as she was gone Claire sighed, and although she tried to sound exasperated she was smiling so fondly it was kind of ruined. “She’s been dead set against everything I’ve suggested all morning. I don’t know where she gets her stubbornness,” she said.

“Oh really,” Leon arched an eyebrow. “That is such a mystery.”

“Screw you,” Claire answered good-naturedly. She untied the apron from around her waist and hung it up in its place, before approaching him to pull him into a tight hug. “Thank you for coming. Christmas wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Leon hugged her back equally as tightly, even closed his eyes for a second to enjoy the embrace. “Thank you for having me.” Truth to be told, it wasn’t like he had any other places to be, really. He didn’t have any family himself, and already before Charley had been born he’d always been invited over to the Redfields’ Christmas get-together. He wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

“Oh, as if you’d have any choice,” Claire laughed, pulling back to swat at his shoulder a little. “If you wouldn’t show up, Chris would probably track you down and just stare at you like a giant lost puppy until you agreed to come over.” She spun around, checking the oven timer, but then set it down as it still had a few minutes left. “You know we all want you here. You’re like a brother to me!”

The words weren’t anything new, but they still made Leon feel all warm inside, and he couldn’t fight back his smile. “Speaking of Chris,” he tried to sound as casual as he possibly could, “isn’t he supposed to be here already?”

“He’s on his way,” Claire answered, “he texted something about godawful traffic and people not knowing how to drive. The usual. He just lost track of time and left too late.” 

There was no time for any more chitchat as Charley barreled back into the room, spinning around to show off her brand new My Little Pony dress that she was so proud of.

*

“So,” the Santa drawled, from where he was sitting in the plush armchair, “which one of you is Charlene Redfield?” He made a point to look at each of them in turn, even Leon, squinting at them from somewhere in the midst of all the fake beard and bushy glued on eyebrows. Chris had played the Santa for Charley already the two previous Christmases, and she was still none the wiser. Of course he had the whole Santa costume, complete with the excessive facial hair and padding around the waist, and she seemed to be convinced it was absolutely the real Santa Claus.

Charley was half hiding behind Leon’s legs, peeking around them at the man dressed in red. She seemed to be a little suspicious, even though she’d been so excited only minutes earlier that she’d barely managed to stay still. “It’s Charley,” she said then, still kind of shy but gaining her confidence every passing minute. She even took a step to the side, her voice stronger as she repeated “my name is Charley!” 

“Oh, I see,” Santa-Chris answered immediately, waving a hand a little. “I must update that information into my books then. Why don’t you come here and tell Santa what you wished for this year, Charley?” 

It took a moment, and Charley glanced at both her mother and Leon before nodding resolutely, obviously making up her mind about this. After she’d made the decision she seemed to forget all about her reservations, and she practically skipped forward until she could climb in his lap. She swung her legs a little, unable to stay completely still as she launched into a long monologue about the ins and outs of different toys, and how she had decided on just one. 

Leon moved to sit on the couch next to Claire, and they exchanged quick grins as no one was paying them any attention. Charley was such a talker, she could go on babbling nonstop for hours if no one stopped her, and they all loved that about her. Contently Claire leaned a little closer, sinking against Leon’s side as Leon wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“And that’s why I’m sad uncle Chris isn’t here,” Charley ended her long-winded explanation finally, “because he would _love_ the police helicopter I wished for! We already have a tank and an ambulance, and he promised he’d play with me!”

There was something so utterly moved about Santa-Chris’ expression it was a wonder he didn’t start crying right then and there. Yet he managed to somehow only nod seriously, and then finally he dug out a brightly wrapped present to hand it to her. “Why don’t you see if you got what you wished for, then? I’m sure your uncle will be happy to play with you when he gets here.”

“You think so?” Charley asked hopefully, and it was clear that meant much more to her than the actual present, at least right at that second. That all changed into pure joy as she tore the wrapping paper and saw that she’d not only gotten the helicopter she’d wanted, but that it had _blinking lights_ on it. “Thank you thank you thank you!” she darted in to hug the Santa, almost poking his eye out with the plastic blades of the helicopter in the process. 

Afterwards Charley jumped off Santa-Chris’ knee, running over to the couch to show her new toy. “Now it’s mommy’s turn!” she announced, tugging on Claire’s hand to make her stand up and move. “You go get your present from Santa!”

Claire laughed but obediently heaved herself up, plopping down onto her brother’s knee while grinning at him. “So, Santa. I’ve been very good this year, I’ve hardly even fought with my stubborn brother. What have you got for me?”

“Well,” Chris mirrored the grin, from somewhere in the midst of all the fake beard, “I will have to confirm that with your brother of course, can’t have you cheating Santa with such important information.” He dug out an envelope then, handing it over to her. “Here.”

Arching an eyebrow Claire looked at the envelope, opening it up and expecting a gift card or something small, instead of the check for a far bigger amount than she would’ve even dreamed of. Immediately her eyes welled up with tears, all the stress and the tiredness bursting out at once. She’d tried her hardest with Charley, but everything seemed to cost so much and being a single mother wasn’t exactly the easiest route. “It’s way too much, I can’t–”

“You can,” Chris said firmly, looking her straight in the eye. “And you will.”

Claire’s lip was still a little wobbly, tears in her eyes, as she hugged her brother tight and whispered a heartfelt thank you into his ear. She knew Chris didn’t spend much on himself, knew he could probably spare it, but it still felt like overwhelmingly much. 

Thankfully Charley broke the moment before it could get way too emotional. She was blissfully unaware of all the emotions loaded into the gesture and the moment in general, as she pointed at Leon and announced, “Now it’s uncle Leon’s turn!”

“I really don’t–” Leon started to protest, but he didn’t get very far. 

“But you _have to_!” Charley cut in, looking at him like he was committing the biggest crime in the universe by even considering he might not do it. “Santa has a _present_ for you!”

“C’mon,” Santa-Chris laughed and gestured at Leon to come closer, as Claire vacated the spot on his knee and made way, “I won’t bite. She’s right, there’s a present for everyone.” 

Biting back his smile, Leon shook his head a little but complied as everyone seemed to be ganging up on him. Gingerly he sat down on Chris’ knee, careful to keep his distance, but then there was an arm around his waist and he was unceremoniously pulled closer until he was helplessly leaning against Chris’ chest. Automatically he threw an arm around Chris’ shoulders for balance, shifting a little. “So,” Chris asked, “have you been good this year?”

“He’s been _the best_!” Charley announced before Leon could get a single word in edgewise. “He makes the best blueberry pancakes in the world and I heard uncle Chris say that he could _marry_ him for that! Also he got me a bicycle for my birthday!” 

“Charley,” Claire cut in, laughing, “aren’t you supposed to let uncle Leon tell Santa himself if he’s been good or not? He doesn’t need anyone to speak for him.”

“But he _might_ ,” Charley protested, “He deserves a good present and I want Santa to know all the good things about him! I heard uncle Chris say he’s _gorgeous_ , that is a good thing too, right!?”

The adults were all more or less trying to bite back their laughter by then. Well, Claire wasn’t, she was openly cackling as she seemed to think this was absolutely hilarious. Chris was muffling his laughter into the beard but at the same time there was a very distinct blush rising to his cheeks underneath the fake beard, as if he was trying to match the red of his costume, and he was avoiding looking directly at Leon, who seemed to be both shocked and amused at once.

“Don’t worry,” Chris cut in before Charley could do any more damage. Who knew what she’d managed to overhear during the year up until now… “Santa knows very well that your uncle deserves a good present. Here, let me.” He reached over to grab the last of the presents he’d brought with him, handing it over to Leon. 

Leon tried not to show how his hands were shaking a little, as he carefully got the envelope open. Chris was such a solid, warm presence right next to him, but for some reason his heart just refused to slow down, something dangerously close to hope blossoming in his chest. He was a grown man, damnit, rapidly nearing his forties and he shouldn’t be harboring stupid crushes like this. They’d been friends for over a decade, he should have better self-control than this. 

The envelope had two tickets to a hockey game and a note written in Chris’ messy scrawl: _I still maintain that baseball is the superior sport_. Leon chuckled, looking up to meet Chris’ eyes. “You’re wrong, but I’ll let that slide just because it’s Christmas.” It was a long-standing playful argument between them, one that they could waltz through without even thinking about it as they’d done it so many times by now. 

“Turn it over,” Chris pointed out, nodding towards the note.

Confused, Leon looked back down. He hadn’t realized there was text written on both sides of the note, but now that he’d been told he flipped it over to read the rest. It was the same familiar handwriting, but it were the words that made his heart feel a size too large with sheer emotion. 

_Let’s make it a date?_

There was even a heart scrawled after the words, and another quick laugh was startled out of Leon. For a second he didn’t know what to even say, but then just settled for a smile and “I’d love that.” This all felt like a dream, or like a friggin’ Christmas miracle, what did he know. He’d been hoping for something like this for _so long_ , and now…

“I’m gonna go see what Charley is up to,” Claire cut into their moment from the side, amusement dancing in her voice. “She already ran off with her new helicopter.” With that she already slipped out of the room, giving the two the moment she noticed they needed. 

“I should probably–” Leon struggled a little to get up, but the arm around his waist just tightened a little and held him close, and he gave up easily enough.

Chris was smiling, that much was obvious even with the gigantic beard, his eyes sparkling with affection. “You know, Santa hasn’t gotten his present yet,” he said, amusement dancing in his voice, even if he tried half-heartedly to sound serious. 

“Oh really?” Leon laughed. “And what is it that Santa would want?”

“It’s been a long time since Santa got a kiss,” Chris grinned widely. “Would that be acceptable?”

“Are you serious?” Leon asked automatically but he barely waited for the confirming nod that followed before he already leaned in, planting a kiss somewhere onto the general area where Chris’ lips probably were under the masses of beard. It was just a chaste peck, really, not a proper kiss, but it was like it broke all of the last restraints anyway, flipped a switch and gave them both the needed push forward.

Suddenly Chris had both hands on Leon’s waist as he was hoisting him closer, and Leon was clawing at the beard to drag it off Chris’ face. It ended up somewhere under Chris’ chin but neither of them really minded as they kissed for real this time, Leon’s palms on either side of Chris’ jaw to hold him in place. Easily Leon shifted until he was straddling Chris, the angle much handier that way. 

One kiss turned two, turned three, and before they even realized they were making out like teenagers, smiling dopily into the kisses and ignoring everything around them. It was only when someone cleared their throat that the two startled apart, turning their wide eyes towards the doorway.

Claire was grinning at them, her arms crossed over her chest. “Maybe you can move this to the guest bedroom? I’m not quite ready to explain to Charley why uncle Leon is making out with Santa today and her uncle Chris tomorrow.” She waved a hand in the general direction of the bedrooms. “Dinner is in half an hour, if you’re late I will castrate you _both_.”

She left them alone again, and immediately the surprise turned into laughter. Leon slumped against Chris, buried his face into Chris’ neck even though the fake beard was tickling his nose kind of in an unpleasant way. “I think Santa could make his exit already,” he said, “I think Charley would be happy to see uncle Chris too.”

“I’m gonna need to have a real talk with that girl about spilling all of my secrets to some Santa just because of presents,” Chris laughed. For a moment he hugged Leon tighter, held him close to himself, but then he regretfully let him go so he could get up on his feet. 

“I know,” Leon smirked, “ _Gorgeous_ , eh?”

“Yeah,” Chris admitted with only a small shrug, “what can I say, it’s the truth. I meant everything I said.” He pulled the hat and the beard off, before running his fingers through his short hair. “I’m going to get changed, you go keep the girls company for a moment.”

“Sure, Santa.” Leon leaned in for one last quick kiss, elated at the way he was allowed to do that now, even if he couldn’t quite believe it yet. He’d just have to keep doing it until it felt more real, he supposed. That was kind of the opposite of a problem.

*

Charley was already almost too old for the whole Santa-business, but when she was asked if she wanted a customary visit from him this year too, she couldn’t pass it by. Not quite yet. So they did the same dance as the previous years, Chris dressed up in the same exact costume he’d had for years and came in to give them all a present. It was a comforting tradition, at least, and Charley seemed as happy as ever when she got her present.

As always, Leon’s turn came last, and now there was no hesitation when he threw an arm over Santa-Chris’ shoulders and settled on his knee. “So, what does the Santa have for me this year?” he asked good-naturedly, “I’ve been very, _very_ good.” It had been kind of their tradition that Chris always got him two tickets somewhere and they went on a date right after the Christmas holidays had passed. 

So he was more than a little surprised when he didn’t get the usual envelope, but instead a small box. For a moment he stared at Chris from wide eyes, unable to even bring himself to open it. Chris smiled, his eyes crinkling with it, and gave Leon a little nudge. “Go on.”

Steeling himself, Leon took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, before flipping the lid of the box open. There it was, a ring, sitting innocently in the box for him to take. Or so he supposed, he couldn’t really see much with how blurry his eyes had suddenly gotten. _Jesus Christ_. What was it about Christmas – and about Chris – that got him this ridiculously emotional?

“Are you serious?” he asked, voice choked, barely audible. 

Chris nodded, not even a trace of hesitation in it. “If you’d have me.”

“Yes. _Hell yes_.” Unable to help himself, Leon leaned in, and even though he again couldn’t really tell where Chris’ mouth was within all of that beard he estimated his best guess and kissed him. He pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed as he chuckled. “For you, it’s always yes.”

There was a silent pause, no one saying a word, until Charley was the one to break the moment. “Mom,” she started, having watched the scene unfold in front of her with confusion. She turned to Claire, arching an eyebrow. “I’m not sure uncle Chris will be very happy about this…”

Quickly Claire blinked, hoping no one saw how emotional she’d gotten, and grabbed her daughter’s hand. “Let’s give them a moment. I have something important to tell you.”


End file.
